1. Field of the Invention
An embodiment of the present invention relates to a battery pack, and more particularly, to a battery pack reducing the manufacture time thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a battery pack used in portable electronic devices such as notebooks, personal digital assistants (PDAs), and camcorders includes multiple battery cells in the form of a package to overcome the capacity limitation of a single battery cell.
The battery pack usually includes a first case; a second case coupled to the first case; multiple battery cells disposed in a space formed by the first and second cases; and a protection circuit board controlling the charging and discharging of the battery cells. Such battery packs may be installed on electronic devices such as notebooks, PDAs, and camcorders and supply electric power to these electronic devices.
Therefore, the power supply time, size, and weight of battery packs are the main factors during the determination of the portability and mobility of portable electronic devices. In addition, as electronic devices are slimmed and miniaturized, the thickness of battery packs is decreased as well as the power supply time, size, and weight thereof.
To this end, when a hard battery case is formed through injection molding, a hole may be formed in the battery case, and a label for covering the hole may be attached to the battery case. As the thickness of a battery case formed through injection molding is decreased, however, a defect rate of holes may be increased. To prevent the increased defect rate of the holes, when a battery case is formed through injection molding, a condition setting time for controlling a forming error of a hole may be increased. The condition setting time refers the time period for setting the optimized condition for manufacturing the battery case. The forming error refers to a condition in which a defective hole is formed. In addition, there is no clear criterion for determining whether a hole of a battery case formed through injection molding is defective.